La mutación de Spike
by aisaka.rtaiga
Summary: Después de un accidente de laboratorio, las cuatro tortugas mutantes observan un suceso similar a su creación, solo que esta vez, nunca se imaginaron la sorpresa que obtendrían, y los extraños pero divertidos momentos que vendrían después.
1. El accidente

Este es mi primer Fanfic aquí. Espero les guste =D Síganlo, y espero actualizar mínimo cada semana (Seguramente lo podré actualizar más rápido, pero en caso de no poder, revisen los sábados)

_**Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi pertenencia, al igual que sus personajes.**_

* * *

**El accidente**

-¡Booyakasha!- gritó Miguel Ángel, quien patinaba en una vieja rampa de madera después de haber jugado videojuegos todo el día.  
-¡Mikey, baja la voz! Héroes Espaciales está por comenzar y no puedo oír nada- Leonardo encendía la tele mientras reclamaba a Miguel por el escándalo.  
-¡Cállense los dos! Esta es de las pocas oportunidades que tengo para experimentar con esto, y si no me concentro podría causar una catástrofe- Donatello se encontraba en su laboratorio, experimentando con una muestra de mutágeno que encontró en el laboratorio de los Krang. El poder regresar al Pulverizador a su apariencia original era una meta que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar.

Por su parte, Rafael estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo un cómic a un lado de Spike. La pequeña tortuga comía lentamente la hoja de lechuga que Rafa le había dado. -En vez de pelearse por quién hace más ruido, mejor cállense los tres. Spike No puede comer con tanto ruido, y yo no me concentro- la tortuga con antifaz rojo miró a los tres fulminantemente.  
-Cómo si realmente pudieras concentrarte en algo- Mikey rió mirando a Rafa.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- respondió el más fuerte. Rafa corrió hacia Mikey, quien cayó de la patineta y comenzó a correr.  
-¡Rafa! ¡Mikey!- exclamó Leo. -¡No me dejan escuchar!- el de azul se levantó y caminó hacia sus otros dos hermanos. Donnie salía de su laboratorio con una muestra del mutágeno en un frasco.  
-¡¿Quieren callarse?! ¡No puedo hacer nada con su escándalo!- Rafa, Mikey y Leo pasaron corriendo frente a él, causando que perdiera el equilibrio. -¡Oh no!- Don sostuvo el frasco feurtemente y pudo pararse nuevamente.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Tengan cuidado! Si el mutágeno cae encima de cualquiera de nosotros, no sabemos en qué se pueda convertir- dijo, cuando Mikey cayó sobre su espalda. La tortuga de morado cayó al suelo, dejando caer el frasco con mutágeno. -¡El mutágeno!- gritó. Leo y Rafa corrieron a intentar atraparlo aún en el frasco, pero ambos tropezaron y golpearon el recipiente de vidrio, causando que este llegara más lejos. Los cuatro adolescentes observaron como el frasco llevaba hasta el sillón, cayendo sobre la tortuga que comía su lechuga.  
-¡Spike!- Rafael se levantó rápidamente, preocupado por su amigo. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, y observaron como el animal comenzaba a brillar y transformarse.

-Donnie, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Miguel, inoscentemente.  
-El mutágeno cayó sobre Spike. Está haciendo efecto, y lo está transformando en algo...tal y como a nosotros hace 15 años- respondió su hermano sabelotodo.  
-¿En qué crees que se convierta?- Leonardo miró a la tortuga, aún brillando  
-No estoy seguro. Rafa es el que más se le ha acercado, pero no estoy seguro si será como nosotros.  
-Spike...-mucitó Rafael. Lo único que les quedaba, era esperar a que algo pasara...


	2. Spike, ¿Otro Mutante?

He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia XD Lo que es no tener nada que hacer

* * *

**Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, al igual que el resto de los personajes (Eso sonó muy gandaya XD)**

* * *

**Spike, ¿Otro mutante?**

Spike brillaba debido al mutágeno, que ahora hacía efecto en su cuerpo, cambiando su forma en...otra cosa. Un cuerpo antropomófico, seguramente. Las cuatro tortugas observaban como el pequeño reptil se transformaba en algo desconocido para ellos. Leonardo, pensante, imaginaba la expresión de Splinter al saber sobre lo ocurrido. Donatello, intrigado, pensaba en los posibles resultados de la mutación. Miguel Ángel, emocionado, ideaba formas para divertirse con el nuevo integrante de aquella familia tan extraña. Y Rafael, preocupado, solo esperaba que Spike estuviera bien. Su mejor amigo ahora estaba cambiando, y nadie sabía en que podía convertirse. Las ideas que pasaban por su mente no le agradaban del todo.

El brillo estaba disminuyendo. La pequeña tortuga había crecido. Sus extremidades eran más largas, y delgadas. Su cuello era más fino, al igual que las facciones de su cara. Para su suerte, su apariencia, aun siendo un reptil, era antropomorfa, como la de los chicos. Parecía que finalmente la mutación había terminado. Leo, Donnie, Mikey y Rafa quedaron sorprendidos al ver el nuevo aspecto de su pequeño amigo. Spike se había convertido en una tortuga mutante. Solo había un pequeño detalle...

Leo habló -Spike...es...- Mikey terminó la frase por él -¿Una chica?-. En efecto. Aunque su apariencia era como la de los cuatro hermanos, había una pequeña diferencia en Spike: sus rasgos eran más finas que las de ellos, parecían ser de una chica. Su cuerpo era más "femenino" que los de ellos.  
-¿Spike era...hembra?- la tortuga de bandana morada observó de arriba a abajo a Spike.

Rafael no podía creer lo que veía. Todo este tiempo, estuvo contándole sus secretos...¿a una chica? Parecía imposible, pero era cierto. Spike era una chica, y Rafael le había confiado todo.

La tortuga hembra estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyándose en sus manos, mirando a los que siempre conoció como "dueños". Uno de los cuatro, el más alto, la miraba con asombro. Parecía que admiraba su complejidad, cómo si nunca hubiera visto algo igual, aunque el se le pareciera. Otro, el más joven, se veía divertido. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, bastante amigable, en verdad. La tortuga mayor, que a su parecer era el más responsable, fijaba su mirada en ella con cierta preocupación, o extrañes...o... su mirada era confusa. Pensaba muchas cosas a la vez...al igual que el otro. Su amigo. Rafael. La sopresa en su cara era notoria. Se mostraba confundido, sin saber qué decir. Tantos pensamientos por su mente. Demasiado para él.

Finalmente, Spike desidió hablar.  
-R..Ra..fff...fael...- Le era difícil pronunciar las palabaras, debido a que nunca había necesitado usarlas, pero logró decir algo. El mencionado volteó a verla...  
-Esto...-mucitó Rafa, con un poco de tristeza y confución aún en su cara, que intentó disimular-¡Esto es imcreíble!- continuó algo molesto- Ella no es Spike. Ni siquiera creo que sea real. Yo...- sintió un nudo en su garganta. Aunque era consiente de que todo lo que pasaba era cierto, no lo podía entender. No lo quería creer. Sus ojos querías derramar algunas lágrimas, aunque no sabía por qué razón. Logró mantener el perfil de chico malo, y no mostrar debilidad ante todos los demás. -...Yo...Me...tengo que ir- Apartando la vista salvajemente, la tortuga más fuerte corrió hacia su habitación, azotando la puerta trás de él. Realmente, no sabía que pensar sobre lo ocurrido...

* * *

Acepto cualquier comentario, incluso si me detestan, acepto su comentario =D


	3. En busca de razones

Bueno chicos, después de un buen rato de haber estado sin ideas, ¡aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste.

Agradezco todos los Reviews que dejaron. ¡Nunca imaginé que tendría diez respuestas positivas en la primera historia que subo!, o más sorprendente... ¡En los primeros dos capítulos! Me siento tan feliz OwO muchas gracias ^^ ¡Agradezco su apoyo!

** .5 **gracias por tu idea, la tomaré en cuenta =D inclusive ya se me ocurrió como usarla, ¡De verdad te lo agradezco mucho! Supongo que el fic **A falta de ideas** me sirvió a mi y a muchos a activar la creatividad de nuestras mentes ^^ Eso me sirvió mucho para escribir este capítulo algo largo en comparación al resto.

Bien, si más interrupciones...vamos al capítulo

* * *

**Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi pertenencia (para mi pesar TTwTT) al igual que sus personajes (Y curiosamente, la versión femenina de Spike tampoco, porque solo ví un dibujo en internet y de ahí se me ocurrió la idea ¬¬)**

* * *

"Esto...Esto no está pasando. No puede ser cierto. Realemnte, ¿está sucediendo?" Tantas ideas en su cabeza. Rafa realmente estaba confundido. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Cómo es que Spike...?" Un silencio, incluso en su mente, se hizo presente durante algunos segundos. -Si tan solo todo esto nunca hubiera pasado.- Rafa comenzó a pensar en voz alta -¡La culpa es de Donnie! Si él nunca hubiera salido del laboratorio, ¡nunca hubiera pasado esto! Pero Donnie nunca hubiera salido...si Leo se hubiera quedado callado por regañar a Mikey. ¡La culpa es de Leonardo! Pero No lo hubiera tenido que callar a Mikey. ¡Miguel Ángel es el culpable!- Buscando un culpable por la situación, pasaron algunas pocas horas cuando escuchó un llamado. Una voz familiar le hablaba con insistencia.

-¡Rafael!- Splinter llamaba a su hijo más fuerte desde el dojo, esperando a que este llegara rápidamente. El mencionado bajó las escaleras rápidamente y llegó al dojo.

-Rafael- la vieja rata miró a la tortuga de bandana roja fijamente. Finalmente, sus cuatro hijos estaban reunidos, junto con Spike, quien miraba desde una esquina. -Siéntate junto a tus hermanos, por favor- su voz sonaba molesta, aunque algo confundida. Rafael se arrodilló a un lado de Leonardo, como siempre acostumbraba. Después estaba Donatello, y a la izquierda de este, Miguel Ángel.

-Hijos, tenemos que hablar de algo-habló incistentemente, dándoles la espalda -Y estoy seguro de que saben de que hablo- sobre su hombro, miró a la ahora no tan pequeña Spike. Las cuatro tortugas bajaron la mirada preocupados por lo que diría su padre a continuación. -Expliquenme, cómo es que Spike mutó- Splinter sonaba bastante amenazador. Usaba ese tono de voz cada vez que sus hijos hacían algo malo y merecían ser castigados.

-Verá, sensei- Leonardo decidió hablar primero, y sus hermanos no le discutirían eso en esos momentos -nosotros estábamos en la sala disfrutando de nuestro día libre, y luego Donnie, tenía mutágeno en sus manos. Discutimos, y debido a un accidente...el mutágeno...cayó sobre...Spike...- Leonardo miró a su padre inocentemente. -Leonardo- Splinter volteó a ver al joven líder con esa penetrante mirada, la cual logró causar un escalofrío en todos, incluyendo a Spike. Leo solo bajó más la mirada. -¿Cuál fue el malentendido por el cual discutieron?- la voz de Splinter sonaba algo molesta, lo que intimidaba a los cuatro adolescentes y a Spike. -Bueno...-Leo alejó su mirada de la cola de Splinter y continuó hablando entre tartamudeos -Miguel Ángel hacía...mucho escándalo al...patinar, Rafa se molestó porque...no le dejó...leer su cómic, Donnie...no podía concentrarse en...la investigación para...la cura del mutágeno, y yo-Leo tragó saliva -no podía escuchar...mi programa, así que comenzamos a pelear por el escándalo... Donnie traía la...muestra de mutágeno en las manos...Rafa y Mikey pasaron corriendo detrás de él...y Donnie perdió el equilibrio...Me acerqué a los tres para detener la pelea y... Donnie cayó...junto a los demás sobre...mí y el mutágeno...cayó sobre...Spike- el de ojos grises se encogió en hombros al sentir la intimidante mirada de su padre.

-Donatello- Leo suspiró. Donnie estiró su espalada para estar derecho cuando escuchó su nombre. Sus ojos mostraban el miedo que sentía -Hi, Sensei- exclamó firmemente, aunque se notaba lo nervioso que estaba -¿Qué hacías con el mutágeno en el laboratorio?- preguntó con seriedad. -Bueno...yo...- la voz le temblaba a la tortuga de morado-Yo...buscaba un antídoto...para el mutágeno...para Timothy...-Su voz fue bajando de tono hasta ser casi inaudible. -Donatello, ¿por qué el mutágeno cayó de tus manos?- su cara mostraba interés -Pues...Mikey y Rafa pasaron detrás de mí, y luego perdí el equilibrio, y caí sobre Leo, así que aventé la muestra apra no tirarla sobre Leonardo- Splinter caminó para lelgar con Miguel.

-Miguel Ángel- el aludido se encogió en hombros con un gesto de preocupación y miedo en el rostro. -¡Hi, Sensei!- dijo en voz muy alta. -¿Podrías decirme, por qué Rafael te perseguía?- Miguel Ángel temblaba por el temor a ser castigado severamente -Rafa me perseguía porque yo patinaba y no le dejé leer su hsitorieta porque hacía mucho ruido- las palabras salieron muy rápido de su boca. Apenas si se logró entender el mismo.

-Rafael- El mencionado volteó ocultando perfectamente su miedo y los enrvios que tenía. Miguel Ángel solo bajó la mirada con un gesto de alivio. -Hi, Sensei- contestó el de rojo.


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

Bien chicos, finalmente traigo el siguiente capítulo -w- (¡Hurra!) No sé por qué, pero internet no me dejó poner al nombre de usuario al que quise agradecer. Bueno, tú sabes que te lo agradezco **luana** XD Agradezco a todos, y más a los que dijeron que era muy mala por terminar el capítulo anterior de esa manera JAJA u En cerio, muchas gracias a todos los seguidores de este Fic', los amo =D

Lo sé, lo sé. Algo cortos los capítulos que subo, pero soy nueva en esto de escribir. Tengo poca experiencia, así que soy una novata, pero espero con esto se den gusto de la historia ^^

Bien, sin más que decir (eso creo) les dejo el capítulo! =w=

* * *

_**Disclamer (o como se escriba xP): Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi pertenencia, al igual que sus personajes (Vendanme si quiera los derechos de Leonardo y Donatello por favor TTwTT aunque no tenga dinero XD)**_

* * *

-Rafael- la voz de Splinter resonó en toda la habitación, lo que hizo que los chicos y Spike sintieran un pequeño escalofrío. -Hi, sensei- Rafael contestó manteniendo la postura. -¿Por qué perseguías a Miguel Ángel?- la mirada de sensei era penetrante. Sus ojos se mostraban con frialdad. Por lo visto, no se mostraba del todo contento. -Bueno...-Rafa apartó su mirada. -Mikey no dejaba de hacer ruido y...-Volteó a ver por un momento a Spike. -No me dejaba... terminar lo que hacía- parecía que Rafael sentía ese sentimiento de Nostalgia con tal solo recordar lo que había pasado con Spike. -¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Splinter nuevamente. -Alimentaba... a Spike.- frunció el ceño. -Comprendo.- la rata miró a la tortuga parada en el rincón del Dojo, y quedó pensativo.  
-Bueno. Creo entender que fue un accidente causado por su problemática pelea, ¿cierto?- los cuatro bajaron la mirada. -Hi, sensei- contestaron al unísono.  
-Y estoy seguro que sabrán que merecen un castigo por involucrar a alguien más en su pelea, ¿verdad?- preguntó. -Hi, sensei- asintieron nuevamente. -Y supongo que esta vez no hay forma de remediar lo que hicieron- ninguno contestó, a excepción de Donatello. -Difiero...en eso, sensei...- su voz era apenas audible, pero se le entendía-Creo...creo que puedo...continuar con mi...mis investigaciones y... revertir el...proceso de mutación en... Spike- después de oír eso último, Rafael abrió los ojos de golpe. -Entiendo...- contestó Splinter -aunque... creo que sería mejor si el antídoto lo creas para el joven Timothy.- Splinter miró la foto de su amada vieja familia. Sus ojos se centraron en su pequeña Miwa-Supongo...que no sería tan malo para ustedes si...Spike se quedara a vivir con nosotros- las cuatro tortugas alzaron la mirada rápidamente. -¿Qué?- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. No podían creer que Splinter dijera eso. -¿Estás hablando en cerio, sensei?- preguntó Rafael con cierta duda. -Por supuesto que hablo en cerio, Rafael. Spike siempre ha vivido aquí. Teóricamente, esta siempre ha sido su casa. No veo el por qué no debería quedarse aquí.- Splinter se acercó a Spike. Sus hijos lo siguieron con la mirada.

Spike, quien estaba sentada en una silla, debido a que le costaba caminar. Realmente nunca hubo la necesidad de caminar con dos patas, las cuales ahora debían ser llamadas piernas. Splinter se acercó a ella lentamente. -S..sen...sei..- dijo con dificultad al verlo acercarse. -Tranquila Spike. Te quedarás con nosotros- una tierna sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Splinter, haciendo sentir tranquila a Spike. -Gracias...sen...sei- Spike intentó levantarse, pero tropezó. Rafa corrió rápidamente para evitar la caída de la chica. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó el de rojo. -Creo...qué...si...- Spike miró los ojos esmeralda del joven adolescente. Su mirada era realmente profunda, como para perderse en ella. Rafa no pudo evitar ver sus ojos color ámbar. Su rostro tan angelical mirándolo. Era simplemente hermosa. -Gracias...- contestó la chica con su suave voz. El corazón de Rafa comenzó a latir rápidamente. Su rostro se tornó rojo sobre sus mejillas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, dejó a la joven sobre la silla y regresó a su lugar casi sin ser percibido. Apartó la mirada de los demás para que no notaran su cambio de tono de piel.

_"¿Qué sucedió?" _pensaba el de rojo. _"¿Qué fue lo que hice? Creo que hice eso que dice Donnie que hace que actuemos sin pensar... ¡acto reflejo! aunque también pudo haber sido instinto. ¿Cuándo pasó? Ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo. Sólo...pasó, y ya...eso fue todo. Lo hice sin pensar. Sólo lo hice. ¿Por qué lo hice? Pero..." _la misma pregunta pasaba horas en su cabeza, dando vueltas entre sus pensamientos. Aunque había algo más que lo hacía pensar sobre lo ocurrido. Después de que Spike le agradeció, su corazón se aceleró, su estómago dio vueltas, se quedó sin habla, su cara se puso roja. _"¿Qué fue eso? Nunca me había pasado, y menos estando cerca de una chica. Será que esto...¿es amor?"._


	5. Raro

¡He regresado! Lo siento, pero en la escuela me traen "como negro" TTwTT

Donnie: Es una expresión, por si no entendieron, que indica que el individuo se siente como se sentían las personas de "color" en la época del Virreinato en Latinoamérica, al ser esclavizadas por los españoles.

Jaz: ¡Donatello! ¡Deja de-! Espera un segundo...¿cómo rayos te metiste a mi entrada/presentación a los lectores?

Donnie: Bueno, dejaste abierta la puerta al cuarto de divagaciones de tu mente, y como me aburrí de estar con los pensamientos privados en el cuarto de "Sueños semi-reales" mis hermanos y yo decidimos pasar a verte ^^

Jaz: ¡Donnie! ¡Eso era privado / Espera otro segundo...¿Leo y los demás también están aquí? OwO

Mikey: ¡Oye! Tenemos un nombre ¿sabes?

Rafa: ¿Por qué tanto interés en el intrépido?

Mikey: Sabes que es su consentido junto con Donnie. Tienes suerte de que te esté escribiendo una historia con una chica linda que está destinada a quedarse contigo.

Jaz: ¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Cállate! La historia apenas lleva cinco capítulos con este y ya estás dando _Spoiler_. _  
_

Mikey: No dije el final aún ¬3¬

Leo: Bien, mientras ellos cuatro siguen peleando, les diré que el capítulo es algo corto debido a que Jaz está algo ocupada con la escuela. Así que no se molesten. El próximo será más largo ^^U

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi pertenencia (¡Quiero a Leo y a Donnie! Y también a Mikey y a Rafa ._. ¡Pero más a Leonardo y Donatello! w)_**

* * *

-...¡Y este es tu cuarto!- dijo Mikey con tono alegre. Leo, Donnie y Spike venían tras él, y al final, se encontraba Rafa. Los chicos escombraron un cuarto pequeño en la guarida, el cual antes se encontraba vacío, hasta ese día; lo acondicionaron para finalmente convertirlo en el cuarto de la pequeña Spike.

La "chica",desde la espalda de Mikey, observó la puerta de la habitación que ahora sería suya.

-¿Te gusta?- la sonrisa de Miguel Ángel se hizo notar. Spike movió la cabeza asintiendo y sonrió.

-La habitación fue decorada por ¡_mua_!- comentó el menor al bajar cuidadosamente al "nuevo" miembro de la familia, intentando sonar con un acento francés.

-Sí, así que no te espantes mucho cuando la veas- Donnie rió por lo bajo, mientras Mikey lo miró fulminantemente.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso- contestó el menor sarcásticamente. Leonardo volteó a ver a Rafael, el cual había estado particularmente callado, lo cual no era del todo normal. La tortuga de antifaz azul se acercó a su hermano menor, separándose de los otros.

-Rafa, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Leo...me siento extraño...El que Spike haya mutado...el que sea una chica... ¡Es una pesadilla!- Rafa se veía molesto, pero confundido. -No lo sé...Debería estar feliz, pero lo detesto.

-Rafa, ¿estás bromeando? Todo el tiempo decías que te gustaría que Spike fuera como nosotros para poder entender lo que te quisiera decir, y ahora lo tienes: Spike es un mutante como nosotros. Deberías agradecer que no terminó como el Pulverizador- Leo intentaba darle ánimos a su hermano.

-Pues si Leo, pero yo esperaba que fuera, tú sabes...un chico.

-¿Y cual es la diferencia?- Leo estaba intrigado.

-Bueno...tú sabes...- Rafa se sonrojó un poco- hay...dos grandes diferencias entre un chico y una chica...ya sabes... bastante...notorias- Rafa movía sus manos con algo de nerviosismo. Era obvio lo que quería decir.

-Ok ok- Leonardo soltó una pequeña risita burlona -Comprendo tu punto, pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que Spike te entienda? Siemrpe fue una chica...bueno...sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Pues si Leo, pero una chica no entiende cosas como batallas, noches de amigos, deportes, ni cerveza. ¿Cuándo has visto a una chica jugar pool mientras bebe cerveza?

-Bueno, si he visto mujeres que están dispuestas a matar gente, como las que pasan en las noticias, o las que nos encontramos robando, yo creo que todo es posible.

-Eso lo dices porque Karai es demasiado ruda a comparación con Abril, ¿verdad?- Rafa acusó a su hermano con una mirada penetrante.

-No..no- Leo titubeó -No necesariamente por eso. Digo... Mi punto es que si todo el tiempo en el que fue una tortuga te estuvo escuchando y entendiendo, no veo por qué no lo seguiría haciendo

-Leonardo, si una chica opina sobre temas de hombres...bueno, más bien... Si estuvieras hablando... Ya has visto como se pone Abril cuando hablo sobre bebidas, o sobre la pelea de box de anoche. Es más fácil que Mikey entienda sobre esos temas, y eso es irse a los extremos.- el hermano mayor se quedó pensando un poco. Tal vez Rafa tuviera algo de razón en todo ello.

-Bueno...en eso estás algo en lo cierto, pero Spike te ha escuchado todo este tiempo. Seguramente ella entiende absolutamente todo lo que le has dicho, y seguramente sabe de lo que hablas. Tan sólo inténtalo. No será tan malo.

-Si tú lo dices...- Rafael se acercó a sus otros dos hermanos, quienes estaban jugando en el cuarto, o más bien, tirados en el cuarto: Donnie movía sus manos a los costados del caparazón de Mikey, donde se unía el caparazón con el plastrón, provocándole horribles pero divertidas cosquillas al más joven. Spike los miraba divertida, sentada a la orilla de la cama.

-Vamos Donnie, JAJA, no hablaba en cerio, JAJAJAJA- Miguel Ángel se retorcía de un lado a otro mientras reía sin parar, suplicando al genio que se detuviera.

-No me detendré hasta que te disculpes por haberme llamado "ingenihebrio"- contestó un divertido Donatello mientras hacia cosquillas a su hermano.

-¿Por qué se divierten y no me invitan?- Dijo Rafa acercándose a sus hermanos, quienes intercambiaron miradas y se abalanzaron a él.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué creen que están...?! ¡JAJAJA! -en seguida, los dos comenzaron a hacer reír a su hermano, quién cayó al suelo debido a las cosquillas que sus hermanos le hacían sentir.

-¿Qué te parece Spike?- preguntó Leo, mientras se acercaba a la mencionada.

-Bueno...c-creo...que es...diver...divertido- contestó ella

-Al parecer estás mejorando muy rápido en eso del habla, ¿verdad?- la chica no respondió.-Bueno... pues, bienvenida a la familia, ¿no crees?- Leo mostró una sonrisa sincera, como la que sólo él tenía. Spike también sonrió, imaginando todo lo que ahora le esperaba.


End file.
